1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to socks and gaiters and, more particularly, to socks and gaiters that are used as barriers for protection of the lower extremities, boots (shoes), socks, or any combination of these.
2. The Background Art
Sandals, socks, and pants were invented to warm and protect humans"" lower extremities. When these proved inadequate at times, others invented and improved the shoe and boot. But anyone who walks very far off paved roads soon discovers these protectors still have their shortcomings. Thorns and thistles penetrate or lodge in the socks and the boot (shoe) linings. Rocks and other debris slip in between the boot (shoe) and sock to discomfort. Insects and arachnids such as spiders and ticks crawl up the sock to bite the exposed skin and perhaps infect. Plant toxins like poison ivy can still afflict the legs of the wearer of socks and boots (shoes). Snow and water soak socks and the inside of boots (shoes), even when the boot (shoe) exteriors are waterproofed.
Attempts to overcome the deficiencies of pants, socks, and boots (shoes) as barrier protectors led to the development of a class of inventions commonly called gaiters. A dictionary describes gaiters in part as xe2x80x9ccloth or leather leg coverings reaching from the instep to above the ankle.xe2x80x9d Another dictionary describes a gaiter in part as xe2x80x9can outer covering of the leg below the knee or for the ankle, made usually of cloth or leather, for outdoor use.xe2x80x9d A functional gaiter, as opposed to a decorative gaiter, serves in some way beyond the boot (shoe) or sock or pant legs as additional barrier protection for the lower extremity. Gaiters help prevent inconveniences and discomforts like thistles, burrs or the like in the sock, or stones in the shoe or boot. More importantly, good gaiter designs can protect the lower extremities from trauma, bug bites, infections, plant toxins, cold, snow, and water.
A review of the U.S. patents issued, hiking and walking gear offered for sale in the USA, and the long memories of a number of older, experienced hikers demonstrate that previous gaiters have a few common elements. Typically, gaiter attachments have been cumbersome and time consuming to use. The more effective barrier protection gaiter inventions have been large, heavy, hot, expensive, and therefore used sparingly. Prior simple gaiter inventions are difficult to attach adequately, stay in place poorly, and commonly break down as effective barrier protection.
xe2x80x9cThe extendible bootxe2x80x9d disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,271 to Maleyko, et al, issued May 6, 1986, requires the purchaser to choose that model only for protection and hence cannot be used universally with other boots. Brown""s xe2x80x9cShoe with integral storable gaiter,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,573, issued Jul. 1, 1997 also has the limitation of not being usable as a gaiter with any other boot. Chen discloses a xe2x80x9cfastening means to secure a gaiter to a shoexe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,911, issued Feb. 20, 1996). It will only fit shoes xe2x80x9chaving a pair of studs integrally formed at the rearxe2x80x9d of the shoe. Again, this is a complex and non-universal (any shoe) design. A xe2x80x9cShoe covering and gaiter,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,147, issued to Bauer on Nov. 11, 1969, discloses a very complex, apparently heavy gaiter that attaches to the shoe. Datson""s xe2x80x9cShoe and gaiter,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,207, issued Aug. 15, 1989, requires the gaiter to be xe2x80x9cpermanently affixedxe2x80x9d to the boot. Fugere, et al, has several similar patents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,953, issued Jan. 11, 1997 and 4,035,860, issued Jul. 19, 1997), in which each includes xe2x80x9can energy-absorbing pad.xe2x80x9d The description suggests substantial weight for protection from substantial trauma. Both inventions require the gaiter to be worn over the instep.
Johnson discloses an xe2x80x9cinsulated boot and gaiter combinationxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,437, issued Jan. 30, 1990). This requires a special xe2x80x9cgaiterxe2x80x9d which attaches to a special xe2x80x9cbootxe2x80x9d. With at least two layers on the gaiter, three snaps, one zipper, one drawstring, one clip, one elastic strap, one other strap, and hook-and-loop fasteners, it is hardly simple or convenient
Other devices such as Winer""s (U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,562, issued May 19, 1987) describe fairly typical gaiters with various ways of fastening the gaiter around the lower extremity. Again these designs in general are elaborate, heavy, and warm.
Calabrese discloses an xe2x80x9cankle gaiter with boot stirrupxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,522, issued Jul. 19, 1983). This has a xe2x80x9cbandxe2x80x9d around the ankle and a xe2x80x9cstirrupxe2x80x9d over the instep. It holds xe2x80x9cthe bottom trousers or pant legs in place to allow for ease of insertion in a sock.xe2x80x9d It obviously would have difficulty containing any but very long pant legs. The xe2x80x9cstirrupxe2x80x9d proves a nuisance and debris can still get into the boot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,290, issued Jan. 11, 1985, Rubeling discloses his xe2x80x9cSnow blocks.xe2x80x9d Like other extant designs, it is simply a xe2x80x9ctubexe2x80x9d or cuff that wraps around the junction of a boot top and a xe2x80x9ctrouserxe2x80x9d. These unattached designs do not stay in place well.
The xe2x80x9cdouble sock constructionxe2x80x9d of Guigley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,215, issued Jul. 15, 1983) has nothing to do with gaiter protection, and merely makes the inner sock shorter to prevent xe2x80x9cbunching of the toe of the double sock.xe2x80x9d Pacanowsky discloses a xe2x80x9cwaterproof breathable sockxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,447, issued Mar. 7, 1989), taking waterproof breathable material technology and applying it to socks. His design can keep the foot dry, but not the inner lining of the boot. Also, debris can still get into the boot, and bugs can enter the pant leg. Willard did a spinoff on the foregoing sock. He created a xe2x80x9cwaterproof oversockxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,541, issued Jul. 5, 1994) to be worn over the wearer""s choice of under socks. It has the same inherent limitations of the previous sock invention.
Holder discloses a xe2x80x9cboot sock with stay-up cuff and methodxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,580, issued Jul. 12, 1977), described as an xe2x80x9cintegrally knitxe2x80x9d design to allow one portion to extend upward around the leg. The patent states that the sock only xe2x80x9ccovers the upper edge of the bootxe2x80x9d. But since boot heights vary greatly, the inventor acknowledged having to make socks with the cuffs at different levels in order to be useful at all. This design does not extend down and cover the sides of the boot. Between the design specifications of xe2x80x9cknitxe2x80x9d material and not covering the side of the boot, this design doesn""t protect against bugs, snow, water, or thistles, and the sock could easily dislodge enough for debris to enter between the sock and boot.
Baptista et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,597, issued Sep. 24, 1985) for a xe2x80x9csnow shield foot and leg insulatorxe2x80x9d discloses an xe2x80x9cinner cloth tube for engagement with a foot and leg and an outer cloth tube.xe2x80x9d He specifies that the xe2x80x9csaid inner cloth tube is made of 100% nylon shell having a core of 100% polyester fillerxe2x80x9d, a bulky wrapping indeed, for the confines of a foot within the body of a boot. Since he claims the xe2x80x9cinner cloth tube is for engagement with a foot and a legxe2x80x9d, there is an inferior opening on the tube, which inferiorly exposes the end of the foot, or the foot per se, to the boot itself, unless a sock is worn under the xe2x80x9ctubexe2x80x9d. The tube can potentially creep up the ankle, as there is no cap or closed end to prevent such upward migration. Further, this invention as its name implies (xe2x80x9csnow shield foot and leg insulatorxe2x80x9d) is limited to cold and/or snow conditions, and would be most uncomfortable with its four layers (sock, insulated inner tube, boot and outer tube) in hotter climates. The inventors consistently refer to the portion which covers the foot and leg as a xe2x80x9ctubexe2x80x9d and the illustration shows only a xe2x80x9ctubexe2x80x9d.
Judging by the continued application for patents, and patents issued for gaiters, there has been a perceived need for improvements. The ideal invention would be simple, effective, easy to use, lightweight, versatile, inexpensive, and dependable as a barrier protection. Such an invention should conceivably encourage far more gaiter use and hence, more and better protection for the lower extremities of humans.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved gaiter integrated or readily integrable with a sock for several advantageous results.
Principal objects and advantages of the gaiter sock invention include being simple, stable, quick and easy to use, small, lightweight, and relatively inexpensive, effective barrier protection. In some embodiments, other objects and advantages include being cooler and more breathable than other presently available inventions, while still allowing other embodiments for warmth. In its various embodiments, the common objects and advantages of the gaiter sock invention are barrier protection against a wide variety of harmful or annoying agents. These include snow, water, rocks, sand, dirt, thistles, plant toxins, insecta, arachnida, and infectious agents, etc. Further objects and advantages of the gaiter sock invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description, attention being called to the fact that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific constructions illustrated.
Consistent with the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, an apparatus and method are disclosed, in suitable detail to enable one of ordinary skill in the art to make and use the invention. In certain embodiments an apparatus and method in accordance with the present invention may include a sock, a gaiter secured thereto, and constrictions for.